Ninjago meets Bionicle: The Lego crossover
by midnight463
Summary: Based on two of the most popular Lego brands, this is the story of four young ninjas who find the six noble warriors of the island of Mata-Nui. The Toa must learn to side with these ninjas and defeat two threats, the dark Makuta and the evil Serpentine


Ninjago meets Bionicle: Chapter 1

BLAM! The six toa, heroes of the faraway island of Mata-Nui, hit the ground. Tahu, leader of the group, and controller of the very element of fire, pushed himself up to his feet. He was red to symbolise his element. Before him stood a massive forest, just like the jungles of his homeland. "Where are we?" he grunted, clutching onto his fire sword. "Is this Le-Wahi?"

He turned around, just to see Lewa, the green toa of air, and tree leaper, standing wide awake behind him.

"I do not recognise these trees. This cannot be out domain"

Looking closer, Tahu quite easily realised that he looked different. Although he bared the same style, he was smaller, with claw-like hands and a circular stud on top of the rounded gray head hidden behind his great kanohi mask.

"Lewa, you look much more… different"

"So do you. And about our kanohi. Have you realised they are attached from the stud on top of our heads rather than right in our faces."

"We have all changed, and this is definitely not Mata-Nui." Mentioned Gali, as she walked into their direction. Gali was the blue toa of water, and the team's only female member.

Tahu, ready to move, called the other toa, Onua, the black toa of earth, and Pohatu, the brown toa of stone, to get up. Kopaka, the lone white toa of ice, had started going to the forests.

"Let's go toa!"

As the toa left the scene, hidden on a nearby tree was a falcon. It watched below with its powerful eyes, and then flew off into the distance. It swooped all over the trees and across the skies. It moved faster and faster. It soon reached an airborne ship, where a boy, with straight, blond hair, wearing a white costume, stood as if he was waiting. "Your back, my friend." He spoke to the small bird. "I saw those strange, robotic creatures you saw. Bio-mechanical beings. We must find them"

The boy called his friends, and they grabbed their weapons. "Well Zane, this better be worth it" Said the boy in red. The boy in white, now identified as Zane, pulled out his golden shurikens "The falcon found them, so it must be worth finding."

The one in red had spiky, dark, reddish-brown hair. He pulled out a flaming sword. His name was Kai. The one dressed in black had black, slightly long hair with a scythe for a weapon. His name was Cole. The one with the blue costume had brown, short hair. He used nunchucks pulsing with lightning bolts. His name was Jay.

The four quickly jumped off of the bounty, quickly falling through the air. The wind did not seem to irritate them as they fell at massive speeds. "This better not be Pythor" called Jay to his fellow ninjas.

Meanwhile, in the forests, the toa had been walking for some time. They had walked into many dead ends and just reached another. "Blast! This must be the work of that evil Makuta" Tahu angrily shouted. The team spent a little longer thinking of an idea to move past. Tahu knew that it would take hours to just walk back, and he needed to rely on the others to escape. He soon had an idea, but was unsure that it would work.

"Alright toa, change of plans. Switch your kanohi and we shall levitate to see the pathway back."

"That'll take ages Tahu. I suggest we use the mask of speed to get there" Argued Kopaka, who was his second in command.

"That will still take long, Kopaka. We should keep going instead. Use the mask of levitation to fly over these fallen trees. But first, use your mask to find anything that could be dangerous."

Kopaka agreed to his order, although he didn't really want to, and checked for any suspicious activity. He looked very closely, and could clearly see no enemies from miles away. They all soon decided it was safe to fly, and levitated across the trees. Lewa, without any doubt, was going the quickest. He lived in the jungle, and was used to these speeds. They were soon miles from their original position, and twice as tired.

"A true warrior. Never. Stops!" Called the breathing Tahu. Lewa, a few yards away, looked below him. He had just made the strangest discovery. Five snake people stood below him. They held shining staffs containing venom inside them. One was red with two heads. One was dark green, with the ability to spit the venom itself. One was Dark blue, with red eyes and a cobra-shaped head. The other had black scales, and looked like it could take on all six at once.

The other was purple, with a long neck. He seemed to be leading the others somewhere. He looked like the boss of the group, and if you denied him, there would be fierce consequences.

"Tahu, come here. I found something. It doesn't look friendly."

"We will come in a moment, Lewa. Just make sure your powers are ready. This could be some dangerous rah-"

A flaming red motor cycle hit Tahu. Switching to the kanohi pakari, the mask of strength, he lifted the vehicle in mid-air. Landing feet first, he threw the vehicle to the ground and switched his mask back. A small, electrical explosion occurred, and then there was nothing but a boy in red overalls and a golden sword. Kai. The other three jumped from the trees and to the ground. Kai pulled himself to his feet, and the four pulled up their masks.

"Ha! There's only one of them and four of us. This should be pip-squeak" Joked Jay, ready for a fight. As he said this the other five toa jumped from their position in the trees and behind Tahu. They pulled their weapons out, showing they were ready for a fight.

"I spoke too soon, guys?"

"I have never seen a creature like this before" spoke a confused Onua. "They're probably just Makuta's servants." Replied Pohatu, as he scraped his feet-additions on the grassy floor. Kai began to speak to his teammates, drawing his sword and pointing it at the enemy.

"Alright boys, let's take 'em on!"

End chapter 1


End file.
